The Research Development Core will exist in a rich milieu of support with a base of operation in the Center for the Study of Aging at Duke University and at the Durham VA Medical Center DRECC. The Aging Center has over 25 years of experience in postdoctoral research training, and the Aging Center and the Durham VAMC have combined to sponsor an excellent geriatrics training program that has been in existence since 1979 graduating 40 physicians, 80% of whom are currently in academic positions. There is a wide base of support from NIH training and research grants from private foundations and from university and VA funds. The Research Development Core will be structured with a director skilled in postdoctoral research training and a co-director who has skills in developing models of disability and impairment and expertise in operationalizing these models for both research and clinical practice. They will be guided by an advisory committee to set policies and to also act as a selection committee for future candidates for support and as an evaluator of progress for the present holders of junior faculty development and pilot research project support. The major portion of training will come from interaction with mentors and trainees throughout all phases of the research projects. The trainees will be involved in a continuing seminar series that address impairment, disability and functional issues, specific problems encountered in aging research and issues of professional development for academicians. Supported junior faculty will be closely monitored by the co-directors and their mentors in all phases of their work and will receive feedback to guide them throughout the training period. Specific evaluation points will occur with presentation of trainees work at a summer retreat and before they travel to meetings to present their work.